Una noche
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: La familia estaba mas que feliz luego de salir de cenar de Bella Italia... pero algo inesperado pasara, poniendo en peligro a mas de uno


Una Noche…

Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la hisotria de mi loca cabeza

Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Para cariño, tengo cosquillas – dijo removiéndome bajo sus brazos. Se libero y termino de cambiarse cgi/set?id=104762610&.locale=es

Su nombre es Isabella Swan y tiene 27 años. Es abogada de Cullen & Co y esta casada con el Jefe, Edward Cullen. Se casaron a los 18 años ya que en ese momento ya eran mayores y ambos se querían, además de que aprovecharon para dejar pasar el tiempo. Entonces recordó algo…

_FlashBack_

_Buenos días alumnos de segundo año – saludo el Profesor Barner, por lo que decía su placa - sere su profesor de biología. Y demosle la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno, Edward Cullen_

Buen dia – dijo saludando, y haciendo suspirar a muchas

pasa y siéntate junto a Isabella Swan – indico para luego girarse al pizarrón

Hola – saludo mirándome

Hola – dijo – soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella

_Nombre indicado – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y sabia que seria mi perdición…_

_FinDeFlashBack_

Vale vale – dijo besando mi cabeza- que pensabas?

En cómo nos conocimos – respondió besándolo, o lo que le permitía su vientre de 5 meses, lo que la remoto a cuando le comento, a su ahora esposo, sobre su primer embarazo

_Flashback_

_Tengo miedo Alice – dijo la castaña llorando sobre su hombro. Se encontraban en casa de una de sus dos mejores amigas, Alice, y junto a ellas estaba Rose, otra mejor amiga_

_Escucha linda – dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos - sé que es temprano, tienen 15 años y recién empiezan tercer año, pero un bebe es una bendición cielo_

_Es verdad Bells – concordó Alice tocando su pequeño bultito – además sabes que mi hermano te ama y no te dejaría_

_Por eso! – Exclamo llorando – no quiero que se quede conmigo por el bebe_

_No lo hará Bells, el te ama y lo hará con el bebe – explico rose dulcemente_

_Que bebe? – hablo una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas. Las tres se miraron, y la actual embarazada con un asentimiento cabeza se retiraron sus amigas, quedándose frente a edward_

Edward yo… - comenzó retorciendo mi sweater – yo…

Tú que bella! – Dijo inquieto – dime que sucede preciosa

Primero quiero que sepas que no lo hice para amarrarte – explique, tomo aire y dijo – estoy embarazada

Qué? – pregunto atónito

Si – dijo bajando la cabeza – pero te juro que no quise…

_Te amo – dijo tomando su delgado rostro entre su manos para luego besarla con ternura. Se sentó en mi silla y la coloco sobre su regazo – escúchame tesoro, se que somos jóvenes pero no me importa! Porque este bebe es lo mejor de nuestras vidas, porque es fruto de nuestro amor_

_Edward – solloce Bella sobre su pecho, me tranquilice y volví a hablar – tengo miedo, temo la reacción de mis padres_

_Alice seguro ya les habrá ido con la nueva noticia – dijo y ambos reímos, y en ese mismo instante llego un texto de Esme felicitándonos, pero que después teníamos que hablar seriamente – era de esperar. Volviendo al tema de tus padres, si es que no te apoyan sabes que mi familia te adora y no les molestaría que estés con nosotros, les molestaría que no lo hagas_

Te amo – dijo mirando sus orbes esmeraldas

FinDeFlashBack

Amo cuando te pierdes en los recuerdos – dijo el cobrizo riendo

Gracias – dijo acariciando su mejilla y torció su gesto en confusión – porque si no hubiese sido por tu familia, no sé donde estaríamos

Cariño – hablo Edward abrazándola – sabíamos que podíamos correr al riesgo, a tus padres no les agradaba que tengas novio, y mucho menos que estés embarazada – hablaba pero nuevamente se perdió en sus recuerdo

_Flashback_

_Estas segura precisaos? – pregunto edward en la puerta de la casa de su novia. Habían decidido decírselo a Charlie y René_

_Si vamos – tomo la mano de su novio y entraron. Llamo a sus padres y los 4 se sentaron_

_Que sucede? – pregunto Charlie con el diario en mano_

_Tengo que decirles que… - intento hablar bella pero edward tomo la palabra_

_Que está embarazada, y me hare cargo, porque la amo y al bebe – hablo. A Charlie se le cayó el diario y a René la taza de Te_

_COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – Grito Charlie – COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA_

_Claro – dijo bella – me llevare mis cosas y no me veras mas_

_Vamos cielo – fueron a su cuarto y saco una valija y comenzó a poner toda su ropa, carteras, zapatos y cosméticos, y en una mas pequeña coloco sus libros, discos, laptop y sus ahorros_

_Eres una vergüenza para la familia – reprocho René mientras terminaba de bajar Bella las escaleras. Se acerco a grandes zancadas y la comenzó a sacudir – TE IMPLANTE VALORES MOCOSA!_

_NO LA TOQUE – dijo Edward apartando a su novia – no le permitiré que lastime a mi novia y a mi hijo_

_Se retiran de mi casa – ordeno. Tomo la valija más grande y bella la más pequeña, la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la Mansión Cullen_

_FinDeFlashBack _

Vamos preciosa – le paso la chaqueta a su esposa y se dirigieron a la puerta

Renesmee está por terminar su clase de canto y Anthony la de piano– el tomo de la cintura y la dirigió a su auto

PAPA! – grito Nessie corriendo hacia su padre. Y al no le paso desapercibido su nuevo conjunto de ropa sin_t%C3%ADtulo_84/set?id=90753733, el cual seguro fue cortesía de Alice

Como te fue cielo? – pregunto su madre luego de que también la saludo

Bien mami – miro a su rostro y vio un leve sonrojo. Todos decían que era igual a su madre, su cabello chocolate hasta la cintura con algunas ondas, unos ojos chocolates que dejaban ver su alma, sus mismas pecas al igual que su carácter y su testarudez

Iré por Toni – informo edward. Me acerque a Nessie y la abrace por los hombros

Mm… dime porque tan feliz? – pregunto riendo

Es que hare un dueto con Jake para la muestra de fin de año– dijo riendo- además me pidió de salir mañana

Me parece fantástico cielo, pero recuerdas de lo que te hable no? – hablo, recordando cuando le conto cuando quedo embarazada a tan temprana edad

Si mami – dijo abrazándola – pero me siento mal, porque siento que arruine su juventud

Oh mi vida – dijo acariciando el cabello de su niña de 11 años –no me arruinaste ni a tu padre la juventud, además todo pasa por algo no? Fuiste lo más lindo que paso en mi vida. Además si te lo dije es para que te cuides, si lo llegas a hacer

Si mami – dijo acariciando su vientre – como esta Carlie?

Muy bien linda – dijo su madre, y sintió una patadita – aunque creo que tiene un poco de hambre

Yo igual – dijo riendo. Se dio vuelta y vio a su pequeño de 3 años correr hacia ella, por lo que lo agarro en el aire

Como estas principito? –pregunto acariciando su cabello cobrizo. Renesmee era igual a bella tanto física como emocionalmente, mientras que Tony era igual en ambas cosas a Edward

Ben – dijo y le entrego un dibujo, donde aparecía toda la familia y un pequeño bebito

Bien a cenar! Ya son las 8 – exclamo edward. Se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a Bella Italia, fueron a su mesa y al poco tiempo le trajeron sus cenas

DICU! – chillo en pequeño Cullen comiendo sus croquetas de pollo

Tony, cuidado – lo reprendió su hermana mayor

Crecen rápido – dijo bella con un deje de tristeza, por lo que acaricio su vientre. Terminaron de cenar y trajeron sus trozos de tortas, pagaron la puerta y se dirigieron al coche, que reencontraba 3 calles abajo

Que pasa princesa? – le pregunto a su esposa, cuando esta se pego fuertemente a el

Tengo un mal presentimiento amor – dijo bella con voz estrangulada. Y en ese preciso instante aparecieron 2 hombres, con pistola en mano y con el rostro tapado

No griten porque los bajamos acá! Escucharon? – exclamo el más alto. Los iso entrar a un callejón y los sentó contra la pared

Por favor no nos hagan nada – pidió la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos

Cállate bombón y denos todo lo que tengan – ordeno el más robusto apuntándole a la embarazada y luego a su vientre – o el bebe morirá

Calma – pidió edward. Se levanto y les dio su celular y la billetera, pero quito de ella las fotos

Tomen – dijo bella dándole la cartera. Agarraron todo y lo metió una bolsa, se giraron a la mayor Cullen y sonrieron

Y tú preciosa? No colaboraras – pregunto cínico

Sisa – dijo temblando – pero solo son mis canciones de canto

MM. canto… - gimió uno – seria excitante que canto mientras te follo

HIJO DE PUTA! – grito la embarazada parándose, pero como si se tratara de una pluma la tiraron a la otra esquina

BELLA! – grito asutado su esposo

Tu chica está bien cálmate – exclamo uno. Agarro el brazo de Renesmee e intento llevársela pero edward lo golpeo en el rostro

NO LA TOQUES – grito, pero el silencio tenso fue interrumpido por un disparo

Que hiciste idiota! – Le grito uno a otro – deja a la pendeja, vámonos

Edward mi amor – sollozo Isabella sobre su esposo, intento parar la hemorragia de su estomago – Nessie llama al abuelo y dile que nos espere en el hospital, y que mande una ambulancia urgente

Sisi – dijo. Llamo y a los pocos minutos unos enfermeros cargaban de edward hacia la ambulancia

Linda ve con él en la ambulancia – hablo Ángela, una de las secretarias de Carlisle, iré con los niños en el auto detrás suyo

Gracias angie – sollozo entrando a la ambulancia.

Mi amor por favor aguante – pedía bella sobre su esposo

Calma mi cielo – hablo – estaré bien

Te amo – hablaron ambos y se besaron. A penas llegaron los esperaba Carlisle, el cual se haría cargo de la operación

Bella, hija, por favor cálmate tienes a mi nietito dentro – pidió Carlisle. Se dio vuelta y entro al quirófano. Minutos después apareció su suegra, Esme, su cuñada, Alice, con su esposo y sus amigos casados, Rose y Emmett

Bella calma – pedía Alice. Pero la nombrada no podía parar de llorar, aparecieron sus hijos y corrieron hacia su madre

Va a estar bien papa? – pregunto Renesmee con sus ojos hinchados

Si linda – hablo Esme

Niños porque mejor no los llevo con Sue y sus primos si? – propuso Emmett – podrán venir a ver a papa cuando este mejor si?

Si – dijeron ambos, saludaron a todos y se marcharon

Gracias – articulo Isabella hacia Emmett

Como está el pequeño Kellan, Rose? – le pregunto a su amiga, de secundaria

Bien, dentro de poco cumplirá ya 4 añitos – dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Y Marie, Alice? – le pregunto ahora a su cuñada y también amiga

Fantástica! Sigue los pasos de la moda de su madre, y a pesar de tener 6 años combina bien ehh – dijo riendo. En eso apareció Emmett con un bolso, lo abrió y nos dio un sandwich a cada uno con un agua

No quiero comer Emmy – hablo la castaña

Debes pequeña, hazlo por el bebe – a regañadientes lo volvió a agarrar y su amigo le dio una de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos, que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño

Siempre hace lo que digo – dijo haciendo poses y todos rieron. De momento a otro muchos médicos y enfermeras entraron al quirófano de edward, Carlisle entraba y salía dando órdenes

Que sucede! – exigía bella, al no tener respuesta entro. Y la imagen la destrozo, su amor estaba conectado a muchas maquinas, con gente a su alrededor y con, por lo que se podía ver, una hemorragia. Un sollozo salió de su garganta, por lo que una de las enfermeras al verla palideció, y la llevo fuera

Debe quedarse fuera Señora Cullen – hablo y volvió a entrar

Mi amor – sollozo. Pero una puntada en su vientre y un liquido escurrirse por sus piernas iso profesar un gemido de dolor, y eso fue lo necesario para que todo se vuelva negro.

Mientras que en un cuarto Edward se encontraba luchando por su vida, al lado estaba Bella inconsciente con la vida de su bebe en peligro

Mmm… - gimió bella de dolor, todos sus músculos se encontraban tensos y contrariados – que paso?

Ten encontraste mal bellita, y Carlie también – y una ola de recuerdos la golpeo. Su entrada al quirófano, cuando la enfermera la saco, su dolor de vientre y cuando todo se volvió negro

Mi bebe – sollozo, llevando sus manos al vientre, y al sentirlo se calmo – que le paso?

Fue mucho estrés por una noche hija – hablo su suegro entrando al cuarto y sentándose a su lado – estuviste muy cerca de un aborto, además de que tienes un hematoma en un lado del vientre

El golpe – dijo cayendo en cuenta- nos quisieron robar, por eso

Como!? – grito Jasper y Emmett - explícanos

Bueno – dijo en vos baja – Salimos de cenar en Bella Italia y estábamos yendo al coche. Aparecieron los 2 ladrones y nos llevaron a uno de los callejones cercanos, a uno metros. Nos pidieron todo lo que teníamos y le dijeron algo asqueroso a Nessie por lo que me pare a defenderla, y ahí fue cuando me arrojo a la otra esquina del callejón. Entonces uno de los ladrones quiso llevarse a Nessie y edward lo detuvo y le disparo… Edward… donde esta! Está bien?

Bella cálmate por favor – pidió Jasper abrazándome

No! – dijo Isabella sollozando – dime como esta, dime!

L a bala se la lograron extraer pero tuvo une hemorragia, y además una costilla se rompió y perforo el pulmón – explico Carlisle, por lo que su nuera soltó un sollozo – pero ya está bien

En qué cuarto esta? Quiero verlo – pidió desesperada

Esta aquí al lado, elegimos el cuarto especialmente por ti – explico Alice con una risita – sabíamos que querrías verlo rápidamente

Gracias – dijo levantándose lentamente. Camino con ayuda de rose hasta la puerta del cuarto de su esposo y luego se fue para dejarles privacidad

Mmm… - se movió Edward cuando su esposo acaricio su mejilla

Hola mi amor – dijo Bella con ojos aguados

Mi vida – exclamo el cobrizo abrazándola contra su pecho, pero al percatarse que su mujer tenía una bata de hospital se alejo rápidamente – porque estas con la bata del hospital, yo soy el herido… no te sucedió nada verdad?

Em…- se revolvió en su silla incómodamente su esposa. Edward se sentó con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y la sentó en sus piernas

Isabella – hablo con voz dura su esposo. Y sabía la castaña que era mejor hablar antes de que se enfade

Por el golpe y el susto casi… - dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de su esposo logrando que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas – casi pierdo al bebe

Que… - dijo atónito. Isabella se apretó aun más a él y seguido llorando, luego de salir del shock abrazo a su esposo con fuerza, sin importarle el dolor de sus costillas, y acaricio su abultado vientre de 5 meses

Perdón – hablo su esposa hipando

Cálmate princesa – dijo edward secando sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos 0 lo importante es que están bien

Te amo – dijo llorando. Acerco sus labios a los de él y lo beso con ternura, a lo que él le respondió igual

.

_7 años después_

.

Robert dale la muñeca a tu Carlie! – hablo su madre desde la cocina. En la última ecografía de su embarazo el médico noto que no era un bebe, sino 2. Y lo mejor fue que era una hermosa parejita idéntica a su padre, pero con el cabello de su madre – Edward y Anthony dejen a Nessie irse que Jake la espera

MAMAA! - entro gritando Renesmee y se coloco destras mío, a pesar de sus 18 años a veces se comportaba como una chiquilla – Mami Jake me espera y no puedo salir por Anthony y papa, están en la puerta como soldados

Ven cariño – tomo a su hija de la mano y fue hasta la puerta, y efectivamente estaban ambos ahí

Edward, Anthony se corren ahora – dijo Isabella con voz dura y negaron – Anthony te quedas sin videos juegos y tu edward sabes sin que

NO! - gritaron ambos y rápidamente se corrieron

Que te diviertas tesoro – beso en las mejillas a su hija y la dejo marchar. Se giro a su esposo e hijo y hablo – y ustedes 2 dejen a Renesmee salir con su novio! Edward madura y Anthony no seas celoso, entendido?

Si – dijeron ambos. Un cuerpecito se estrello contra su piernas haciéndola caer al sofá, ese mismo se subió hasta su pecho y beso sus mejillas

Hola mami! – chillo Robert

Vamos a comer – hablo Edward, le quito a Robert de encima y corrió junto a sus hermanos. La ayudo a levantar y la abrazo por la espalda

Me haces muy feliz mi amor – dijo besando mi cuello – tú crees que podamos tener un bebe más?

Creer si – dije girándome – pero ya no es necesario, ya se está horneando el nuevo pastelito

TE AMO! - grito girándola. La dejo sobre el suelo y la beso, luego e agacho y beso su vientre – Te espetamos esperando mi amor

Lo hacemos – dijo Isabella acariciando el cabello de su esposo


End file.
